Spider
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Hermione Malfoy almost dropped her cup of tea when she heard her daughter's cry, from the upper landing of their home. She carefully placed the cup on the table and a second later, ran up to see what had happened. "Rosie", she said worriedly, entering her eleven year old's bedroom. "Is everything alright?" Dramione one-shot.


**Hermione Malfoy almost dropped her cup of tea when she heard her daughter's cry, from the upper landing of their home. She carefully placed the cup on the table and a second later, ran up to see what had happened. "Rosie", she said worriedly, entering her eleven year old's bedroom. "Is everything alright?"**

**~DMHG~**

"MUMMY!" screamed Rose Malfoy at the top of her lungs.

Hermione Malfoy almost dropped her cup of tea when she heard her daughter's cry, from the upper landing of their home. She carefully placed the cup on the table and a second later, ran up to see what had happened. "Rosie", she said worriedly, entering her eleven year old's bedroom. "Is everything alright?"

Rose crawled out from under the bed. "Hugo threw a spider at me", she said with a shudder. "Scared me to death."

Hermione refrained a smile. Her daughter was frightened of spiders and this was a fact well known in their household. Fourteen year old Hugo enjoyed to torment his younger sister in every way possible and took her fear as another way to bother her.

It was kind of ironic how Rose shared a fear of the same creatures that used to bother her mother's best friend, Ron.

Ron Weasley passed away a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys to mourn his loss.

A year after that, Hermione got into a relationship with Draco Malfoy who'd completely changed over a short period of time. He'd become a better person and Hermione admired that her old school-mate was making an effort to change. A while later, they found out that their first child was on the way. Hugo Ronald Malfoy was born on the third anniversary of the Battle. By the time Rose Luna came into the world, Draco and Hermione tied the knot and moved into a house near the Burrow.

"Oh", said Hermione. "Where's the spider now?"

Rose jumped. "Oh Merlin, Mum. I don't know; it disappeared."

"Hugo", called out Hermione. "Come in here."

"What is it?" asked a lazy voice.

"Come in."

"Alright", said Hugo, strolling in with a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Scared of a icky wittle spidey, eh, Rosie-poo?"

Hermione shook her head at the miniature version of her husband. Father and son were identical in their looks, except that Hugo's hair was brown instead of blonde.

Rose, on the other hand, had brown eyes and silvery blonde hair. She even had the same Slytherin glare on her face.

"I hate you", screeched Rose. "You're a horrible person. I'm going to tell Daddy."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Like Dad would ever say anything to me."

"Is that so?" asked Draco, coming through the doorway. "What in Merlin's pants is going on here?" He was dressed in his Ministry robes which showed that he'd just gotten home from work. "I think I've scolded you on more than one occasion."

"Hi Dad", smiled Hugo. "I was just saying-"

"I heard what you said, young man", said Draco. "Now why were you bothering Rose?"

"I wasn't bothering her", replied Hugo. "I was playing with my baby sister."

Draco and Hermione both knew that wasn't the truth. "Really?" his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine", said Hugo. "I wanted to scare her pants off. Happy now?"

"Not quite", said Hermione.

"Apologise", said Draco sternly.

"Do it now", piped in Hermione.

"But it was only a teensy spider", muttered Hugo. "Not a big deal."

"It bothered your sister", said Draco.

"Which in turn, bothered your father and myself", said Hermione.

Whatever, thought Hugo. "Sorry Rosie Posie", he said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Apology accepted, Huggy", said Rose quietly.

.

.

.

"Mission accomplished", said Draco as he led his wife out of the room.

"This was your mission?" giggled Hermione.

"You know what I mean, sweetheart. Hugo said sorry."

"He doesn't mean it."

Draco nodded. "I know."

"Then why did you insist he do so?"

"It's the right thing to do", he shrugged. "Parents ought to discipline their children and all that."

**Like it? I hope you did. It's my birthday today soo I'd love to see some reviews :)**


End file.
